lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Calicana Fireborn
Legacy Conceived after a lusty night at the local tavern, Calicana was the daughter of a village dame and butcher. On the night of her birth, however, her hometown of Ashes was pillaged by a rival village. Found in the rubble of her mothers chambers, Calicana was initially deemed the reincarnation of her mother, Rashina, who was thought to be murdered in the event. This is how she recieved the byname "The Pheonix." As she grew up, however, it was clear she was only her mother's daughter and was moved out of the municipal house and into her father's butchery. Not knowing of the pregnancy, let alone the birth, her father Uses (oo-ses) was unpleasently surprised. Calicana was treated with much abuse. At age 12 she decided to fight back. She hid behind a loose wall board and waited out until her father was finally convinced she had run away. Then, one night, she inherently murdered him with his own knife and convinced the local townspeople that he had left her alone to starve. A few years later, at the age of 16, she approached the local government and requested to be grandfathered into the executive position her mother had held and obtain the title of Lady. Her offer was declined due to suspician of her involvement in organized crime, although she was given lead that her mother was still alive. Calicana left her small town and began to seek out her mother, dubbing herself Lady regardless of her lack of hierarchy. Early Years Calicana spent most of her youth being educated by the scholars of Ashes. This led to a firm understanding of the history of Lancerus, although much knowledge of current events has been lost in the isolation of the village. She took a particular interest in language and the speech patterns of the many realms and species of Lancerus and the Wastes. Once moved to her father's, her education was met with ridicule. The scorn from her father quickly muted her, stifling her outspokenness and keeping her from flaunting any aspects of herself that would bring about unwanted attention. He forced her into physical labor, working her hard, sometimes even keeping meals from her. This gifted her with a hardy constitution and her original distaste of men. Much of her free time was spent reading or embroidering and mending clothes. Personality Strong willed and strong hearted, Calicana will not waste her breath speaking if there is nothing important to say. Her quick judgements and strong sense of inclination make it difficult for her to make personal connections, although she does enjoy playful banter with those she is close with. Calicana often finds herself in a manic state of mind. Brought on by extreme stress, she often believes her body is occupied by the Goddess Ruukina who intends to protect her when she cannot protect herself. Whether or not she has a true connection with the Goddess or simply undergoes neurotic episodes is unknown. History When Sisters Meet, 1012 Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013 Smoking Barrels: A Talk Amidst a Crossfire The Pursuit, June 1013 Cornered Spidertale Sloshed - October 1015 Prison Break Festival of the Sun - June 1016 Music The following is music written or performed by Calicana Fireborn. Shield Maiden Anthem Lancerus Anthem Unquala's Song Category:Biographies Category:The Shield Maidens Category:Recruit Category:Calicana Fireborn Category:Herald Category:Journeyman Category:Disciple Category:Loremaster